All Broke Up Again?
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: An old girlfriend's of Tommy have came back. But Tommy moved on and was with another girl. What will Rachel do?
1. Chapter 1  Im Back

**ALL BROKE UP...AGAIN?**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan **

**Plot: **Tommy's ex-girlfriend, Rachel is back from Alaska. She found that Tommy moved on and is in a relationship with Kimi Finster. What will Rachel do to get Tommy back to her? And will Tommy find out?

**Disclaimer: **The Usual...Rugrats are owned by Nickelodeon

**Chapter 1 - I'M BACK**

_**FLASH BACK - FROM ALL BROKE UP**_

"_I'll never, ever forgive and I never want to see you ever, ever again!" _ Those Ice cold words left Tommy in disgrace. _"RACHEL!"_ he shouted.

_**TODAY (Pickles Residents)**_

Tommy was still depressed after what Rachel had said. He was lying down on the couch with the TV on. He hasn't been to school for five weeks and his friends began to worry.

_**SCHOOL**_

'Maybe we should have left Tommy alone' thought Kimi. She and the others were cross with Tommy for what he did, but poor Kimi felt bad even her brother. That afternoon, Kimi volunteered to bring homework home for Tommy. She wanted to apologies to Tommy about him and Rachel. When she reached to the Pickles, she rang the bell and Dil came to the door.

"Hey Kimi" he said.

"Hey Dil, I brought some homework for Tommy" she said.

"Oh good, I'll take from here" he said.

"Actually I was wondering maybe I should take them myself" Dil smiled and agreed so Kimi went up stairs to Tommy's room. As she knocked on the door, Tommy says.

"RACHEL!" much to the annoyance of Kimi.

'Just deal with it Kimi, just deal with it' she thought as she opened the door.

"Tommy?" she asked quietly.

"Rachel?" was all could Tommy say.

"No it's me Kimi" she said.

"Oh hey" he said depressingly. Then Kimi smelt something.

"Pooh!" she sniffed as he covered her nose. "When was the last time you had a shower?" as she was flapping her hand near her nose.

"Last week. I'm too depressed to take one" he said sadly.

"Well Tommy, like what everyone says, move on!" she said as she picked up Tommy and took him to the bath. Tommy undressed himself and went in and Kimi scrubbed him. Tommy who was feeling mildly better got Kimi's hand and grabbed her in the water.

"TOMMY!" she screeched and then she laughed. Tommy was feeling a bit better after having Kimi's company. After their bath, Tommy gave Kimi some of her clothes and then they done the homework and then watched some TV. They're watching the Dummi Bears.

"You're right Kimi, I better move on" he said happily. Kimi was happy too.

"So that means you're coming to school again?" she added.

"Yeah, but on ONE condition" he said point his finger upwards.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Never and I mean ever...do my chores again, that's why I started to lie in the first place!" he said. Kimi then quickly agreed. Just then the phone rang. Tommy picked it up.

"Pickles residents" he said.

"I'm coming home Tommy, I'll be at your school tomorrow morning" and the anonymous caller hang up.

"Who was that?" asked Kimi.

"Dunno" said Tommy, "All I know is that she's coming school tomorrow" Kimi noticed something strange going on in Tommy's life right now.

'This is strange, very strange indeed' she thought to herself.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tommy got up at 7:00 AM, got in the shower, get dressed, ate breakfast and went to the bus with Dil. Tommy thought his friends will not speak to him after when he lied about missing Rachel. But they're actually smiling for they have missed Tommy.

"Tommy!" they all said. Tommy was surprised.

"I thought you guys hate me for lying?" but they know it was there fault annoying Tommy.

"So what have I missed" he said when he sat down next to Kimi (who secretly was blushing)

"Well Phil was drinking some chocolate milk and it spat out of his nose" said Lil who was trying to hold her laughter. At last at school, Tommy was putting his stuff in his locker next to Kimi when suddenly someone said, "I'm Back" Tommy notice the voice. "Rachel?" he shouted.

E.O.C 1

So what will Tommy that now Rachel have came back? Will he get back together with her or will he move on?


	2. Chapter 2  You're Back!

Chapter 2 - Your Back?

"The one and only" she said happily. "But you..you broke up with me! You said I was the biggest jerk of the world because you thought I was cheating on you" said Tommy.

"Oh Tommy that was in the past. Let's make it a new" she smiled. Tommy looked at her hands and then stared at her face angrily. "I moved on Rachel, you should do the same" he scolded. He then held Kimi's hand.

"You're with Kimi now?" she said. Tommy looked at himself holding Kimi's hand and then a smile crept through his face. "Why yes, I'm with Kimi now. At least she understands for what I go through" Rachel felt hurt. She liked Tommy when she was at Hebrew school and she then hated him for 'cheating on her' now she felt more angry that she thought that Tommy's going out with Kimi.

"I'll get you for this Finster!" she snarled. Kimi gulped. Then Rachel thundered away.

"Great(!)" said Kimi sarcastically, "Now I got an enemy...thanks to you" she said crossly to Tommy.

"Kimi there is something I want to tell you." but Kimi put her finger on his mouth.

"Well I got something I want to say to you" she said.

"I..." they both said together. But just then the bell rang.

"See ya at lunch" they both said. As Kimi was heading to History, she gazed at Tommy.

'Oh Tommy, you're cute' she sighed thoughtfully. And as Tommy was heading to Music he gazed at Kimi.

'Man Kimi looks great' he thought to himself. After second period, it was lunch time and Tommy and Kimi were the last ones who they have met up with each other.

"Hey Kimi, how's History?" asked Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, History was boring. Today we have to learn about Shakespeare and watch 'Romeo and Juliet' I slept halfway through the movie." "How was music?" she asked.

"Oh it was fine, We were listening to The Beatles and study their songs on what it means" said Tommy.

"That sounds interesting" smiled Kimi.

"Yeah The Beatles were great. Out of all the members of that band who is your favorite?" he asked.

"I like Ringo Starr, he gives a great beat to their songs and he even sings some fun ones" she said. "I'm going to buy some Ringo Starr CD's for Chuckie this afternoon at the mall. Wanna come?" she asked. Tommy likes hanging out with Kimi.

"Of course I will" he said happily. Kimi smiled and as soon as they paid their food, they headed to their friends.

"Hey guys" they said.

"Hey Tommy, word around the cafertiera that Rachel's back" said Phil.

"Yeah so?" asked Tommy.

"So, are you going back to her?" asked Lil.

"NO!" he shouted quietly.

"OK, OK, OK" said Phil.

"I wish I didn't have feelings for Rachel in the first place" sighed Tommy sadly. Kimi gave Tommy a sad look she felt sorry for Tommy he always deal with girl problems.

"It's not your fault Tommy, Rachel had feelings for you" said Kimi.

"You're right" he smiled. "Hey our band is OK for tomorrow right?" asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah" said Phil, Lil, Dil and Chuckie.

Tommy's on guitar and vocals

Kimi's on Bass and vocals

Phil's on acoustic guitar

Chuckie's on Drums (Which he's getting better at it now)

Lil's on keyboard

Dil's on Tambourine

The band is known as 'The Rugrats'. Their first gig was a talent show benefit concert for the school. They needed money to build a new roof for the school library. They were all looking forward to it. Just then the bell rang and Tommy and Kimi both have English together.

"Hey Tommy, I'm just going to the little girls room OK" she said.

"OK" he smiled. But as Kimi came in a LARGE bag of glue crashed down her and then a whole bag of feathers too, which made Kimi cry. She then noticed Rachel coming up.

"I know about you and Tommy so back off he's my man. You chicken" she pointed angrily. Kimi got tears in her eyes. Tommy noticed Rachel coming out. Rachel started at him dreamily but Tommy looked at her crossly. He then heard a faint crying, Tommy pushed the door opened and saw that it was Kimi.

"Oh my gosh, Kimi!" said a shocked Tommy.

"Tommy" she sobbed.

"It's OK Kimi I'm here" Tommy said softly and put his arms around her.

"I think you should get home, who did this to you?" he asked.

"R-R-Rachel" she said sadly. Tommy growled angrily. Kira arrived and gave Kimi a lift home, Rachel saw them too.

"Oh who could do that to Kimi?" she asked hiding the sarcasm.

"Can it sister, I know it was you!" and he snapped.

"How would you know?" she asked crossly.

"Kimi told me about you dumping that glue and feathers on her" Rachel felt hurt but she soon said,

"I was right you are the biggest jerk in the world" and she stormed off back to school.

"Oh yeah well I never have feelings for you ever since we met!" he snapped back. And that made Rachel sad and cross.

"I'll get that Pickles too" she thought evilly. At lunch, Tommy was hanging around with Phil, Lil, Dil and Chuckie.

"I can't believe it that Rachel did something like that to Kimi" Chuckie said sadly.

"I know but she looks so innocent to hurt someone" said Lil.

"Well I had a little fight with her and I don't know what she'll come up next?" but Tommy said it to soon, later a sunk fell on his head and it sprayed on him.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. And out in the corner, it was Rachel laughing evilly. Tommy grabbed the skunk off of him,he smelt really bad. The principal soon came over to him. "PICKLES I NEED YOU..." he then smelt the stench. "Are you still in our dippers?" he asked. Tommy just felt embarrassed.

"I'll call your parents, they can take you home" so Tommy has to go home as well. And he saw Rachel giving him the eye.

'I'll pay her out' he thought. But he didn't know how.

E.O.C 2

So what will Tommy have up his sleeve for Rachel? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Pay Back

Chapter 3 - Pay Back

After getting cured from the same stuff that Tommy's grandparents, Boris and Minka made when Chuckie got skunked, Tommy went to Kimi's house. When he knocked the door Kira was there.

"Hello Tommy" she said.

"Hi miss Finster is Kimi home?" he asked.

"She's upstairs, I think a visit from you will cheer her up" said Kira. So Tommy walked up. He knocked on the door, but it was left opened. Tommy saw a depressed Kimi lying on her bed with her back facing towards Tommy.

"Kimi? Are you there?" he asked as he came in. Kimi was happy to see Tommy.

"Hey Tommy" she smiled. "I heard that Rachel skunked you" Tommy felt down after what Kimi had said.

"I know and I want to pay her back for what she did to us" he said crossly thinking about Rachel.

"I'm with ya Tomm's" said Kimi who's willing to join in.

"OK but I need help from Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Susie and let's not forget the mastermind... Angelica. They're also angry about what Rachel have done to us."

**LATER**

Everyone was at Kimi's and Chuckie's house and were discussing their final plans to get back at Rachel.

"Anything that happened to my sister" said Chuckie.

"Good that settle then, everyone be at your station by 8:00 AM" said Tommy. "This plan's going to rock all thanks to Angelica" and everyone agreed.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Rachel was walking up to Tommy who was acting depressed.

"Hey Tommy, how are ya feeling?" she asked.

"Oh under the weather, thinking about Kimi" she said sadly. Rachel scoffed,

"Uh you still wondering about that Japanese jerk?" she scolded. That made Tommy cross but he doesn't want to blow this joke that he and his friends are doing.

"Hey let me take you to the gym" he said. As they both came in, there was pure darkness around the gym except a white screen. What Rachel hadn't notice is that there were some kids in the audience who hardly dared speak.

"Hey Rachel, you know what you did to Kimi yesterday?" asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah" laughed Rachel. "That was a killer" this fumed Tommy. "Well then" he said as he took the rope.

"TAKE THIS!" he shouted. And so a big bag of glue spread all over her and then Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Susie and even Angelica smashed pillows of feathers all over Rachel. And nearly the whole school laughed and laughed.

Rachel looked crossly at Tommy and Kimi who were standing next to each other.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" shouted Tommy and Kimi and laughed harder than anyone else. This made Rachel cross, she was planning her most evilest plan ever.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Phil and Chuckie were talking about the prank that they have made until Rachel as a news reporter in a big cloak and hat came up to them.

"Hello you must be Tommy's friends, Chuckie Finster and Phil Deville, right?" she asked.

"Yep" said Chuckie

"Ditto" said Phil.

"Great, hey I was wondering what are Tommy's secrets I will keep them secret" she said. Chuckie and Phil didn't know that Rachel was wearing a disguise.

"Well" started Phil. And they began to tell the stories unaware about Rachel.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tommy picked up the school newspaper when he saw a headline saying 'THE SECRET LIFE OF TOMMY PICKLES' Tommy was shocked.

"WHAT!" he shouted. When it was lunch, Tommy who was fuming with rage went and sat somewhere else. He then spoke to his friends.

"I can't believe it" he said coldly. "You backstabbers formerly my friends have said my very dark secrets. I'll never trust you AGAIN!" he snapped. Kimi, Chuckie and Dil were surprised.

"This is insane" said Dil as he chucked the paper down. "Tommy's my brother, I never let out his secrets" he said.

"Yeah, I never let his secrets out. I'll never trust myself again if I did it in real life" said a sad Kimi.

"Me too and I'm his best friends and were all his friends. I mean it was Phil who mainly told all the secrets" and everyone looked at Phil.

"What?" he said. "The reporter says she'll keep secret" Lil sighed.

"Typical as always Phil...You're and idiot" and Phil blushed bright red.

Then Rachel came up.

"I can't believe you people, Tommy's friends pouring out secrets. I'm so ashamed." he scolded. Then Kimi gave her the eye. She grabbed Rachel's shirt and pushed her to the wall.

"Listen you witch, nobody makes fun of Tommy. Anyone who makes fun of him would make fun of me and his friends including his best friend. We all know that it was you Rachel, you're going to pay. I mean it!" snapped Kimi quietly and this made Rachel scared.

After school, Tommy was walking on his own. Kimi then raced up to him.

"Tommy!" shouted Kimi.

"Oh it's you what do you want?" asked Tommy darkly.

"Look those 'secrets' that were in the school paper today. Those aren't ours, it was Rachel. Phil was being an idiot and Rachel wrote that it was from all of us" she panted.

"Really?" asked Tommy.

"Of course Tommy, we're your friends and we'll never unleash your secrets" she said sweetly. Tommy likes it when Kimi says the truth and he believed her.

"OK if it's from Rachel then this is our plan." and Tommy discussed his plan to Kimi.

**AT THE JAVA LAVA **

Rachel walked in and saw that Kimi was walking to the counter, Tommy hid behind the counter and Kimi gave her her smoothie which was a Strawberry smoothie. With some...Laxatives. As soon when Rachel drank it, she started to get sick and rushed to the women's toilet. Both Tommy and Kimi laughed and laughed.

"That what she gets" laughed Tommy. He even filmed her running in and out. Rachel then rushed out of the cafe and went home fast.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Tommy and Kimi. And they drank there smoothies.

"Hey Tommy, when Rachel did her first prank what were going to say to me?" she asked. Tommy felt nervous for what Kimi had asked. He then smiled and put his hand on her hand. Kimi was surprised.

"Well I was saying... I love you Kimi" and he gave her a deep kiss. Kimi was surprised and she grabbed Tommy's head and kissed him passionately and happily.

"I love you too" she said sweetly. Tommy soon said, "Out of all the kisses I had with girls, that was the best!" and he smiled.

E.O.C 3

_So Tommy got his first kiss from Kimi, but Rachel is still upon them. What would she do?_


	4. Chapter 4 What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 4 - What Comes Around Goes Around

**Author's note: **Yes I wrote that the concert will be tomorrow night, but I changed it to next week. Elton John's 'I'm Still Standing' and Ringo Starr's 'Only You (And You Alone)' are used in this chapter.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"So you guys are together?" asked Dil.

"Yep, we announced our feelings to each other at the Java Lava and well we are now dating" smiled Tommy happily.

"All right you guys congrats" said Phil patting on Tommy's back while he was eating with his mouth full.

"Oh Phillip haven't you heard of don't talk with your mouth full!" Lil snapped.

"Yes Lillian I just didn't understand(!)" said Phil sarcastically.

But Tommy and Kimi didn't care what they said, they just gazed there eyes at each other zoning out.

Meanwhile, Rachel, who didn't know about the relationship was busy making some sabotage for Tommy and Kimi.

"There we go" she said slyly with an evil smirk. Later the bell rang and Tommy and Kimi were heading to class, unaware of the sabotage. As they opened the door, a garbage can came racing down towards them and crashed landed right on top of them. The rubbish smelt awful it was smelt like when Tommy didn't have a shower for a week.

"You can't fight me Tommy and Kimi, I'm unstoppable" and she ran off laughing rudely. Tommy and Kimi were cleaning off each other and they hugged.

"I'm sorry Kimi" sniffed Tommy who was having tears in his eyes. Kimi wiped the tear off Tommy's face and hugged him. "That's it, I think it's time Kimi you're ready?" asked Tommy. Kimi knew what he meant.

"Yes" and they high-five and kissed and went to the gym cleaning themselves.

**THE NEXT WEEK - THE GIG**

Everyone was excited, the stage was colourful, the bands name was flashed everywhere and the people were cheering. Tommy had invited Rachel and she was sitting front row centre. At last the lights dimmed down and everyone was cheering except Rachel. Soon Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil and Kimi were on stage getting their instruments.

"Helloooo middle school" said Tommy as they were cheering. "Welcome to the first ever gig of 'The Rugrats'." he said. "Tonight we'll play some of your favorites. But first here is something to my ex-girlfriend Rachel" Rachel soon watched with interest.

"Rachel when were together you said that 'if we broke up the pics you gave will let me remember you', well since that we have broken up I thought 'hmm maybe I should let the whole school remember you'" and he showed them the embarrassing pictures of Rachel. She got up from her seat and rushed out but Angelica, Harold and Susie and other people blocked the exit. And so here's a song for you.

_You could never know what it's like_

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_And did you think this fool could never win_

_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way_

_And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_Once I never could hope to win_

_You starting down the road leaving me again_

_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

_And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah _

Rachel who was red with embarrassment raced out of the hall. "See ya Rachel and don't mess things up!" he said in the microphone. Then Tommy turned to Kimi and smiled. "This song is for our bass player" he said.

_(Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo, oo-oo)_

_ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS WORLD SEEM RIGHT,_

_ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THE DARKNESS BRIGHT._

_ONLY YOU AND YOU ALONE_

_CAN THRILL ME LIKE YOU DO,_

_AND FILL MY HEART WITH LOVE FOR ONLY YOU._

_ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS CHANGE IN ME,_

_FOR IT'S TRUE, YOU ARE MY DESTINY._

_WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND I UNDERSTAND_

_THE MAGIC THAT YOU DO._

_YOU'RE MY DREAM COME TRUE,_

_MY ONE AND ONLY YOU._

_-ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS WORLD SEEM RIGHT,_

_ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THE DARKNESS BRIGHT._

_ONLY YOU AND YOU ALONE_

_CAN THRILL ME LIKE YOU DO,_

_AND FILL MY HEART WITH LOVE FOR ONLY YOU._

_ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS CHANGE IN ME,_

_FOR IT'S TRUE, YOU ARE MY DESTINY._

_WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND I UNDERSTAND_

_THE MAGIC THAT YOU DO._

_YOU'RE MY DREAM COME TRUE,_

_MY ONE, MY ONE AND ONLY YOU._

_ONLY YOU,_

_ONLY YOU,_

_ONLY YOU,_

_ONLY YOU,_

_ONLY YOU, (only you)_

_ONLY YOU, (only you)_

_MM-MM-MM-MM,_

_MM-MM-MM-MM, (only you)_

_MM-MM-MM-MM. _

Kimi smiled and then she kissed him.

_THE END _

_Well Tommy and Kimi got their payback to Rachel by showing embarrassing photos of her. =) _


End file.
